Kat: witch to konohagakure ?
by judy.althot
Summary: Witch's spells turn into interdimantanal travel? GaaraXOC possible leeXOC PS. I own nothing but my OCs
1. 2 in one and info for oc

Kat: witch to Konohagakure? Ch 1 (OC info)

* * *

im not sure if i spell that right but o well sue me! this is my second re-writing this because of my acer, u are a witch from Salem, Massachusetts and not the HP kind the real Wiccan type only difference is you can ride on a broomstick (i mean no a fence to wiccan religion) and can do almost anything with magic (no spells requite)

* * *

Name: Kat Ater age: 12 birthday: may 7 ninja tool: spells and/or earth (reference to element of birth) also some skill with water and fire little with wind. looks like: long wast length black hair, yellow cat eyes, metallic blue lipstick, always wears pentacle on a silver chain (neckless) and a brown/red sparkly crystal on a leather cord, silver cresent moon shaped earings and sun glasses to hide your eyes (big ones like lady gaga) shirts with stuff like 'mother earth' on the front of your almost alway green tee, black skirt with red butterflies

name: Solis Ardor age: 11

birthday: may 5 ninja tool: taijutsu, kuni, katan, sai looks like:

shoulder length blondish brown hair, sky blue eyes, hot pink lipstick,

black tank with 'is hotter than fire' written in red sparkle, red skirt see 2nd pic, wear neckles with dragonfly on it to seal her witch powers that she finds annoying (the activate when mad/sad so she needs to ether learn how to control them or seal them to lazy to learn)

now a quick break! update it sometime

* * *

Kat: witch to Konohagakure? Ch 2

hey ch 2 can u believe it ppl now it starts yah Imma put lyrics in here too theres a she wolf let it out so it can breath 3

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaat!" screeched Solis, well shaking me to wake me up,

" wha.. Solis, what the hell are u doing in my house!"I said/scream.

I check the clock on my bed side table, it says 8:00, "HOLY SHIT IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!"I yelled b4 running to brush my teeth and get dressed in my usual style, " no the times... HOLY SHIT WE ARE LATE!"Solis said before runing to grab her emergency close and school stuff. "Imma need ur mom to drop me off at school Kat" solis said dressed and ready but still slightly frazzled. "Why can't ur mom drop us off ?"I said. "oh she's giving lessens in the other house today so I walked from next door" Solis said while bitting her nubby nails. "Oh she isn't here she's with her book club, but I can give you a ride as long as no one sees us fly." I volunteered. "Fine but imma not look or hear, it gives me the creeps when you fly, your really bad at that compared to our moms." she reapplied. _well sorry for not being a master flyer, I just got my broom a few months ago._

"Yah, yah lets just go, I have a ritual later and my ma will kill us if we're late."

* * *

_worst school day _ever I thought while I listen to my I pod on my bed, I was listing to Goin' down by the pretty reckless. "Kat your going to need to come out we need to go shopping for more candles for your spell." my mother said. "Coming mom!"

* * *

"we invoke thee" I said completing my spell when solis ran into the circle. "Kat help, dad found out im a witch!" she said. "Soilis u broke the circle, Oh SHIT WHAT'S THAT!" a large dark hole opend up while my ipod was blaring heros come back _thats weird my ipod was off wasn't it _I thought as I was sucked down the hole, falling with my best friend.

* * *

Kat: witch to Konohagakure? Ch 3

* * *

hahhahhahha I left u at a cliffy last time, here is where u went, if you cant tell by the tital, btw this is pre chunin exams for ppl who are wondering, and for those who are asking yes solis went to your house in pjs, but she lives right next to you, in the country oh and sorry if i offend u imma start making plot and if it don't fit all the wiccans out there but its a fanfic and imma christen with pulls to all things wiccan, though im not one so sorry if i start making stuff up for plot 'cause i suck with reality and reserch...

* * *

**Bam!** "THE HELL ARE WE" solis fummed to me, " idk solis but u need to calm down" i soothed. for all i could see we are in a forest _huh let me see deer tree a large village gate, wait a large village... THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE!  
**idk sweety but can u plz shut it imma try and sleep. **ok who are you AND WHY ARE U IN MY HEAD! **oh im ur inner demon i supply all the magic to the witches of ur coven.** ok makes senes, i guess, but why r u in my head **oh and u think i like ur head, its to crammed with smart comments and Manga. but when u left ur world i was forced into ur body and mind same with the baka over there, infact why isent she talking, theres a convorsating going on in her head and shes quite! **umm im fine but why am i able to hear Kats mind too _**_she is a part of u and u her _**_ooooooooookkkaaaaaayyyyy are we** in naruto** umm why are we in a ninja manga **solis-teme broke the circle which broght us here** don't You me! its rude!  what village are we near and what time **duck** what? Huh?_** Thunk** a kuni was logged into the tree behind ur head. "who are u what r u doing outside r village." said an extra from the show. "oh u know just having a picnik b4 trying to find Konohagakure and try and become ninjas" i said cutely " fine i will bring u to the hokage" said wahtsisface

* * *

u have lived in Konohagakure for weeks and now are assind a team u get team 7 and solis gets team Guy(luck duck

she isent whith duck but hair uchiha)but the chunin exams are coming fast

* * *

i will up date soon kk


	2. Chapter 4

Kat: witch to Konohagakure? Ch 4

AHHHHHHH so hard to wright oh and yes I will start using you instead of u unless I find it annoying. So where were we oh yah chunin exams... where to start. O btw kisa is the demon kk

"I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"

naruto was being chased around by a square box, sakura was in her emo corner and I was singing while listening to my ipod. **Poof **_oh its this part oh well imma zone-out, Kisa can you tell me when the sand sibs arrive? __**Fine but don't do anything stupid **__wouldn't think of it..._ I thought as I changedthe song on my ipod.~ _**there here**_ _well time sure flys_ I thought as I saw kankuro pick up konohomaru (did I spell that right?) "That hurt" kankuro said " no shit genus, the qustion is who did it hurt more." I hissed at the puppeteer. "What? You little brat!" he beloed "Don't we'll get yelled at later" Termari grumbled. "HEY FAT ASS! LET GO OF HIM!" yelled a very pissed naruto. "Let's play a little a before the boss comes." smirked Kankuro. Naruto did his bit and my eye narrowed behind my glasses when he said that leaf genin where weak. "Shut up not like you've actuley fought one." I said as calm as could. At this sakura looked like she wanted to murder me ( not like she could ) "hey, you're annoying..." stated kankuro" basically... I ahte midgets... especially younger ones that are rude.. Makes me want to kill them." sakura and naruto looked freaked while I rolled my eyes (not that he could see) "oh well.. Im not involved" said the blond haired Kunoichi. "You BASTARD!" screamed naruto. As kankuro winded up his fist "well, after this one I'll take care of that other smart ass brat" he said earning another eye roll. Naruto being naruto ran up to stop him from punching the squirt. Sasuke does his thing and I hold back lafter at his stupped cool guy speach. I raise my eye brow when I see him unravil crow, then try to keep back a fan girlish screem when I hear gaara's voice, which sent kankuro spluttering for an explanation, "Listen Gaara, They started it and.." "Shut up or I'll kill you..." which caused him to apologize. "Sorry to you guys" he said while I just yawned. Which may or may not have being 'cause her rouend the fun of making fun of that Teme. The went on about stuff and i zoned-out staring at the sky. Until I heard "I'm also interested in you and the black haired girl, your names?" " it's uchiha sasuke" Gaara nodded and turned to me. I smiled and said clearly "Ater Kat." we scan each others eyes until naruto pipes up "hey! WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH?" causing me to blush and turn to him breaking my eye contact from his intense gaze. Gaara turned and said "not interested. Let's go.."


End file.
